


[podfic] Angry Genius White Noise

by reena_jenkins



Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [32]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Threesome if you squint, movie science, red planet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: One of Pepper’s favorite activities after a long day is putting on sci-fi movies and watching Tony dissect their bad science. He’ll happily spend two hours curled up against her and ranting about the flawed central plan in Armageddon and how REALLY, HE HOPES AN ASTEROID HEADS FOR EARTH, HE’LL SHOW HOLLYWOOD HOW TO REALISTICALLY AVOID AN EXTINCTION-LEVEL EVENT, DAMMIT. Pepper finds it oddly relaxing, like angry genius white noise. Add in Bruce, and she could sell tickets.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674211
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	[podfic] Angry Genius White Noise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Angry Genius White Noise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040575) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



****

****Title:** [Angry Genius White Noise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1040575)   
**

****Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/profile)[copperbadge](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

**Rating:** PG-13

**Fandom:** Avengers (movie'verse)

**Pairing:** Pepper Potts/Tony Stark

**Length:** 00:04:13

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/33%20\(AVG\)%20_Angry%20Genius%20White%20Noise_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (04:01:10, 466.5 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
